laurelandhardyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Laurel and Hardy films
1921 The Lucky Dog - 1921 1926 45 Minutes From Hollywood - December 26, 1926 1927 Duck Soup - March 13, 1927 Slipping Wives -''April 3, 1927'' Love 'Em and Weep - June 12, 1927 Why Girls Love Sailors - July 17, 1927 With Love and Hisses - August 28, 1927 Sugar Daddies - September 10, 1927 Sailors Beware - September 25, 1927 The Second Hundred Years - October 8, 1927 Now I'll Tell One - October 9, 1927 (only half exists) Call of the Cuckoo - October 15, 1927 Hats Off - November 5, 1927 (Missing Film) Do Detectives Think? - November 20, 1927 Putting Pants on Phillip - December 3, 1927 The Battle of the Century - December 31, 1927 1928 Leave 'Em Laughing - January 28, 1928 Flying Elephants - February 12, 1928 The Finishing Touch - February 25, 1928 From Soup to Nuts - March 24, 1928 You're Darn Tootin' - April 21, 1928 Their Purple Moment - May 19, 1928 Should Married Men Go Home? - September 8, 1928 Early to Bed - October 6, 1928 Two Tars - November 3, 1928 Habeas Corpus - December 1, 1928 We Faw Down - December 29,1928 1929 Liberty - January 26, 1929 Wrong Again - February 23, 1929 That's My Wife - March 23, 1929 Big Business - April 20, 1929 Unaccustomed as We Are - May 4, 1929 Double Whoopee - May 18, 1929 Berth Marks - June 1, 1929 Men 'O War - June 29, 1929 Perfect Day - August 10, 1929 They Go Boom - September 21, 1929 Bacon Grabbers - October 19, 1929 The Hoosegow - November 16, 1929 Hollywood Review of 1929 - November 23, 1929 Angora Love - December 14, 1929 1930 Night Owls - January 4, 1930 Blotto - February 8, 1930 Brats - March 22, 1930 Below Zero - April 26, 1930 Rogue Song - May 10, 1930 '' ''(Two Colour Technicolor , but parts exist) Hog Wild - May 31, 1930 The Laurel-Hardy Murder Case - September 6, 1930 Another Fine Mess - November 29, 1930 1931 Be Big - February 7, 1931 Chickens Come Home - February 21, 1931 Laughing Gravy - April 4, 1931 Our Wife - May 16, 1931 Pardon Us - August 15, 1931 Come Clean - September 19, 1931 One Good Turn - October 31, 1931 Beau Hunks - December 12, 1931 1932 Helpmates - January 23, 1932 Any Old Port! - March 5, 1932 The Music Box - April 16, 1932 The Chimp - May 21, 1932 County Hospital - June 25, 1932 Scram! - September 10, 1932 Pack Up Your Troubles - September 17, 1932 Their First Mistake - November 5, 1932 Towed in a Hole - December 31, 1932 1933 Twice Two - February 25, 1933 Me and My Pal - April 22, 1933 Fra Diavolo - May 5, 1933 The Midnight Patrol - August 3, 1933 Busy Bodies - October 7, 1933 Dirty Work - November 25, 1933 Sons of the Desert - December 29, 1933 1934 Oliver the Eighth - February 1934 Going Bye Bye - June 23, 1934 Them Thar Hills - July 21, 1934 Babes in Toyland - November 30, 1934 The Live Ghost - December 8, 1934 1935 Tit for Tat - January 5, 1935 The Fixer Uppers - February 9, 1935 Thicker Than Water - March 16, 1935 Bonnie Scotland - August 23, 1935 1936 The Bohemian Girl - February 14, 1936 Our Relations - October 30, 1936 1937 Way Out West - April 16, 1937 1938 Swiss Miss - May 20, 1938 Block-Heads - August 19, 1938 1939 The Flying Deuces - October 20, 1939 1940 A Chump at Oxford - February 16, 1940 Saps at Sea - May 3, 1940 (Their last film for Hal Roach) 1941 Great Guns - October 10, 1941 1942 A-Haunting We Will Go - August 7, 1942 The Tree in a Test Tube 1943 Air Raid Wardens - April 1943 Jitterbugs - June 11, 1943 The Dancing Masters - November 19, 1943 1944 The Big Noise - September 1944 Nothing But Trouble - December 1944 1945 The Bullfighters - May 19, 1945 1952 Atoll K - 1952 Category:Main Articles Category:Laurel and Hardy